


Close Your Eyes (and You'll Leave This Dream)

by Lolsnake9



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Crying, Indigo!Sinestro, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Tender Sex, but like not in a good way, though only a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: After being brainwashed by the Indigo Tribe, Sinestro tried to 'make up' to Hal for everything he’s done to him.....against Hal's wishes.(title taken from bo en's "My Time")Edit: fixed some typos
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Close Your Eyes (and You'll Leave This Dream)

Hal walked through the dark jungle in the Indigo Tribe’s realm, trying to wade his way through the thick bushes. He looked around and saw a trail of tiny footprints leading off a path among the trees.

“Seems like he went this way,” he muttered. He took a step forwards and almost tripped over a tree root, cursing under his breath after.

Goddammit, it’s been like _three hours_ since he roamed through this damn jungle and all he could see ahead were _more_ tall trees and thick bushes. Well, at least he had gotten far away enough from _them_ , he thought. Still, that didn’t mean he could slow down. Especially with his ring being out of power, the Indigo Tribe catching up to him would spell nothing but trouble.

Things were really just going _great_ for himright now. He got kicked out of the Corps, had his personal life went to shit, got dragged by Sinestro into helping him clean up _his_ own mess, got dragged by Sinestro _again_ because of the Guardians’ insanity, and now he had to deal with the Indigo Tribe who had brainwashed Sinestro into becoming one of them.

He never really liked them. Even with their good intentions about helping people with ‘compassion’ they still weirded him out with their cold, unfeeling disposition that was firmly in the uncanny valley territory. And now that he found out they were all actually psychopathic murderers who had been brainwashed into becoming ‘compassionate’ he now knew why they all seemed off. Worse still was that it was his own predecessor, one of the most respected Lanterns of all time, Abin Sur who formed the tribe this way.

Infact, now he wondered why all the Corps with seemingly ‘good’ intentions turned out to be a bunch of uncaring dicks who thought they could just brainwash mass-murderers into becoming good. First the Star Sapphires, the Green Lantern Corps itself at some points, and now this. At least the Blue Lanterns seemed genuinely good enough….

But that didn’t matter. What matters now is that he needs to find Natromo and try to find a way to fix this whole damn mess.

Hal was suddenly startled by a sound of explosion behind him. He turned to see none other than Sinestro himself.

“Nok.”

“Shit!”

Hal turned around to run as fast as he could. He managed to get quite a distance before he tripped over a a bush and flung himself to a surface of a giant rock. He silently cursed as he rubbed his head and didn’t realize Sinestro coming after him until after he pinned Hal’s neck to the rock.

“Argh! Fuck, let me go!” Hal struggled to get Sinestro’s hand off of him, to no avail. 

“Nok.”

Hal tried to not directly look at Sinestro’s soulless eyes, which continued to intently bore at him.

“Goddammit Sinestro, we have no time for this! If you really had become so ‘compassionate’, you will let me go!”

Hal threw a punch at Sinestro, who not only avoided it but also pulled Hal’s head back to slam it harder to the rock.

“Fuck!”

”I’m sorry Hal. I know I’ve hurt you many times before.” Sinestro said to him in a gentle tone.

 _Fuck_. No matter how many times he did that there was no way in hell Hal could ever get used to Sinestro speaking to him like that. It had creeped him out the first time he did it, and it creeped him out even now.

Like, Hal would want nothing more than for Sinestro to admit his mistakes, but this is _wrong_. And now was just the _worst_ time trying to deal with the guy.

“Oh yeah? Well if you’re so sorry then why don’t you- mmh!”

To Hal’s complete shock, Sinestro pulled his head forwards to roughly kiss him, from which Hal jerked his head away.”Gah! No! Please, let me go! We have to fix this and-”

Hal grunted in pain when Sinestro kissed him again, now pinning both his hands to the rock. Sinestro pulled back, and gently stroked Hal’s cheek as the latter was gasping for air, feeling dizzy.

”I will make it up to you. Please forgive me.” Sinestro gently whispered. Hal suddenly widened his eyes when he saw Sinestro using his staff to create an energy tendril which he aimed at Hal’s right hand.

“Huh? Hold on, what the hell-”

But it was too late, as in half a second Hal’s ring was taken off of him, stripping him naked. Before he had time to react when Sinestro dismissed his own clothes and now was effectively straddling him, immobilizing Hal completely.

“Stop! Stop! Sinestro, please….I….don’t want this……” Hal said, tears slowly coming out of his eyes without him even realizing it. He let out a yelp when he felt wet fingers suddenly entering inside him and stretching him open. He didn’t know how the hell Sinestro even managed to find lube in this kind of place, and quite frankly, he didn’t _want_ to know.

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of you.” Sinestro said as he pulled his fingers out and wiped Hal’s tears away. He firmly grabbed at Hal’s sides and thrust in, catching Hal’s cry in a kiss as he continued moving hard inside him.

Hal tightly shut his eyes, trying really hard to ignore what was happening. He tried imagining something else. He tried to imagine it was normal SInestro instead, who had Hal pinned beneath him, ruthlessly fucking him while having that ever-punchable smug grin. It pissed Hal off, but at least it was something he was _familiar_ with, and that Sinestro was still _Sinestro_.

But ultimately even Hal still ended up squirming and letting out breathy moans as Sinestro touched him all over at the most sensitive parts of his body while kissing his neck and murmuring sweet words of praise.

“My beautiful perfect Hal. You’re doing so great.”

“You’re so lovely. Does it feel good this way?”

“There, there, it’s fine. Let it all out.”

Hal let out a small whimper when Sinestro brought his hand around his cock, stroking it in rhythm with Sinestro’s thrusts.

“F-fuck,” Hal muttered under his breath as he subconsciously bucked his hips to Sinestro’s touch. He put up his forearm over his eyes as his moans grew louder. Sinestro grabbed Hal’s wrist and moved it away to see Hal’s face, burning red with blush and wet with tears.

Hal turned his face away to avoid looking at Sinestro’s empty, black-and-white eyes, but Sinestro cupped his cheek to force him to anyway.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Sinestro said as he kissed Hal’s tears away. Hal wanted to punch him in the face for saying that, but somehow couldn’t find it in himself to do it.

Hal then tried to say something... _anything_ at all, but what came out was a low, pathetic whine while trying to hold back his tears. Sinestro leaned down to softly kiss him and laced their fingers together, before continuing his pace.

Hal might or might not have heard him mumbling ‘I’m sorry’ against his neck, repeatedly.

 _God fucking dammit_ , Hal truly hated this. He hated how couldn’t even get angry at Sinestro for raping him as an ‘apology’ since it wasn’t even his fault for being brainwashed against his will, and all the affectionate words and gestures which Hal knew ultimately meant nothing since they were all fake anyway.

The worst of all was how Hal could probably never admit how much he was affected by those very same meaningless affectionate words and gestures, how he hated himself for letting himself be so _vulnerable_ like this.

Hal shut his eyes and bit his lower lip when he came, hot cum spraying on his stomach, just barely managing to let out a squeak. His entire body went limp and he lied there in a daze as Sinestro came inside him.

When everything was over Sinestro tightly pressed Hal’s limp body onto his own, gently rubbing his back and planting multiple kisses on his forehead.

“It’s all fine now, Hal. There's nothing to fear. I’ll take care of you. I’m sure you’ll forgive me someday. Nok lek.”

Hal tried to muster up energy to lift his right arm, but ultimately gave out. He felt his vision going blurry and fatigue slowly overtaking him, the last thing he saw being the rest of the Indigo Tribe arriving before he slipped into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a bit shorter than usual, though mostly because I've tried to cut down on my overdrawn character psycho-analysis study which I like way too much to the point of getting sidelined in writing the actual horny bits. Bleh, lol.
> 
> Honestly though, when I read the entire Indigo Tribe arc in the n52 Green Lantern I'm sure whenever Sinestro had Hal pinned down he was going to rape him. Not even joking.


End file.
